chulipfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Mika
Zombie Mika is a kissable character found near Worldly Desire Temple. She's an undead girl haunting the graveyard at night in the form of a ''hitodama ''wisp, which temporarily transports the Boy to her true form stuck in a place between the world and the afterlife because she longs to see her boyfriend again. Appearance Stuck in with her youthful appearance, Mika has ginger hair tied in pigtails and wears a pink gown. Due to being a zombie, she has sickly blue skin, eyes that slide around in their sockets, poor control over her own body and voice, her movements and speech pattern erratic. She appears to be rotting slowly, losing more limbs with every visit from the Boy. Personality Despite being a zombie, Mika is not malicious at all, but friendly and talkative to the point of fearing she may be boring the Boy. She enjoys tea-brewing, but seems to have lost her touch of making eye-popping good tea as she can't control her movements properly anymore. Because of this, her tea is horrible, unbeknownst to herself, offering the Boy more out of hospitality every time he visits. Sadly, Mika seems to be slowly breaking apart, causing her to become more and more ill and forgetful as her touch on with world of the living fades. She appears to be lonesome, proclaiming "It's almost time..." everytime the Boy's stay in her dimension comes to its end. Backstory Mika was a young woman who deeply loved her boyfriend, the man who introduced her to tea-brewing and the first to ever compliment her tea brewing skills. However, sometime during their high school years, Mika was killed in a car accident. According to herself, the reason she became a zombie was because she prayed hard that she didn't want to die, having her wish granted in the unfortunate form of becoming an undead stuck in her own dimension all alone. This boyfriend was Leo, who never stopped loving her tea, and despite living his own life now, does seem to miss Mika to the point of being too hurt about her accident back then to want to talk about it, simply stating she was pretty and the only person smarter than him. How To Kiss To kiss Mika, the Boy must help her move on, and a lot of health is required, as Mika will drain more with every visit. During his first visit, the Boy must tell her that her tea is delicious even though it's a lie, making her happy and tell about herself. This scenario has to be repeated with every visit, and it will drain more hearts every time. During second visit, Mika will lose her arm, (much to the Boy's horror). During the third visit, she will comment that her memory is a little off before losing her eye, which the boy must '''pick up and keep for now. '''During the fourth visit, Mika is no longer able to get up nor even remember the boy, and won't make him any more tea. Instead, she hands the Boy a wilted plant called Mamarhyllis, telling him it's an ingredient for the tea her boyfriend loved so much, begging the Boy to give it and the other ingredients needed to him. The Boy must then bring all the ingredients to Leo, who will then invite the boy to tea and reminisce about Mika. Upon then visiting Mika one last time, the Boy must give her back her eyeball. Through it, Mika can see Leo enjoying her tea like he did back when she was alive. Mika then kisses the Boy, stating he's the only exception apart from Leo before finally moving on to the afterlife. Category:Characters